The Fall of Five
by DemigodShadowhunterLoric46
Summary: First fanfic on this website, so be nice please! Just a continuation of The Rise of Nine but turned out to have quite a few Four/Six romance moments cause I love Four/Six. Sorry to all Four/Sarah lovers! Don't judge, doesn't really have a good definite storyline yet! Includes spoilers for The Lost Files: The Search For Sam and The Rise of Nine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuation of The Rise of Nine. Read if you love Four/Six. Best. Couple. EVER. Anyway, contains spoilers for The Rise of Nine and The Lost Files #4: The Search for Sam. Might not be able to understand at first if you don't read The Search for Sam, but should be able to piece it together soon.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Pittacus Lore (Or Jobie Hughes or James Frey), nor will I ever be, despite how much I wish so...**

**Do not own anything but content and OC Five in later chappies!**

**Read on and enjoy, my (hopefully) fans! ;)**

**iheartReadWrite out! Peace!~**

Marina, with her Legacy allowing her to see in the dark, led the way out of the government base, Dulce, the rest of The Garde and Sarah following behind, with John shining his Lumen ahead to light up the way at times. Ella was right behind Marina, clinging to her like a burr, as she had since Crayton died.

She was followed closely by Four, Six and Sarah. Nine and Eight brought up the rear. On the way out of Dulce, they ran into a group of government agents and Mogadorians who seemed to be 'escorting' a prisoner and The Garde could hear the scrape of something against the floor as the agents dragged the prisoner roughly towards their destination.

They could also see a trail of blood leading from a different wing of the government base to the center of the crowd of agents and Mogadorians. The Garde could feel the fury rising up in them as the processed the scene before them.

United, as one, without any discussion beforehand, they charged forward, taking the Mogadorians and the agents by surprise. The agents immediately sprang forward, exposing the prisoner for the first time. He was collapsed on the floor, obviously unconscious, blood dripping from several deep gashes. Numerous slashes across the victim's body were gushing scarlet, pooling on the floor. Surprisingly, it actually looked like the wounds were caused by some cave-in, not torture devices.

Even though the Garde didn't know the injured prisoner, he looked like a normal human.

Ella turned to Marina.

"Marina?" She called, tugging on Seven's sleeve.

"I read his mind, the captured guy has memories of One! _Good _ones! And his most recent memory is of this middle aged guy wearing thick specs with him, rescuing another prisoner who apparently is the guy's son. From here!"

Four narrowed his eyes. "Ella, describe the boy."

"He has messy sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was also kinda gangly. Average height and he was wearing a black NASA T-shirt."

Sarah, Six and Four gasp.

"Sam. We have to save that captive!"

Four, empowered by the thought of getting information on Sam, aimed his Lumen at his feet and immediately turned into a blinding, burning Loric bonfire. He charged forward. _Time to find Sam. If rescuing this guy can help me find my best friend, try to stop me from helping!_

Pure determination and impulse blended together into a deadly combination. Four raced ahead, burning through all that stood between him and knowing his best friend's whereabouts while Six's gray eyes glinted.

She raised her arms above her head and almost immediately, lightning tore through the roof of the underground government base, striking Mogadorians and government agents alike. Soon there were smoldering piles of ash covering the floor, scattering in the wind brought by the storm conjured by Six.

John was still charging through the Mogadorians, putting in deliberate effort to kill the Mogadorians rather than the agents. Every Mogadorian he charged through or threw a fireball at incinerated on the spot. The rest of The Garde stood back, not understanding anything that was happening.

The government agents, realizing they were fighting a pointless battle, as well as terrified by the two Lorics, driven by loyalty, quickly dispersed and retreated. However, the Mogadorians were relentless, but even they could not stand against the might of the two Loric teens.

Unknown to most, Four was quite weak, compared to the rest of the Garde, but being the most emotional and loyal of the Garde had its advantages. If you threatened Four's friends or anything remotely related to what he cared about, there would be hell to pay. A few minutes later, all that was left of the enemy were piles of sodden ash, blown and dissolved by the wind and rain from Six's dying storm.

The captive looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Marina!" John shouted frantically. Seven raced over, placing her hands on his numerous wounds. One by one, they started healing.

Slowly, the unknown person sat up, rubbing his temples. "What's happening?" He asked woozily. "We rescued you from the Mogs. First off, you have to explain who you are. Why do you have memories of Number One and how do you know Sam and his dad?"

Then Nine tensed. "Guys, I hear reinforcements coming. We've got to go. Get the guy to explain later."

Four pulled the boy up and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, we've got to move. We'll explain everything later. You've got your story to tell as well."


	2. Chapter 2: Intros

**Sorry if you find this short! It seemed longer in Word!**

The small procession made their way out of the base awkwardly, impeded slightly by the injured boy.

Luckily, they didn't meet any resistance forces on their way out, because it would definitely have complicated matters.

The eight of them finally made it out of the underground base, only to realize that their only mode of transport, Nine's Ford Contour, had been destroyed in the earlier fight.

Everybody groaned in disappointment. All of a sudden, Nine let out a whoop of delight as he rushed forward. He was right next to an overturned Humvee from the earlier battle. The small procession gazed at Nine in confusion for a while before realising his plan.

"Nice! Sweet idea, Nine!" Eight yelled.

Nine grinned cockily before using his strength to turn the vehicle the right way up, clambering into the driver's seat, Four joining him up front.

Thankfully, the military vehicle was large enough to fit all of them, and the rest climbed on board, Marina sandwiched in between Ella and Eight, the two she felt the closest to in the whole group. **(A/N: Aww... I like Marina/Eight too!) **She leaned against Eight's chest and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. But she hadn't counted on Nine's bumpy, reckless driving. Every time she felt herself drifting off, Nine always managed to go over a pothole or a bump, and she would be startled awake.

In the end, she gave up sleeping altogether and just leaned into Eight.

"Where are we going?" She asked Four. Four turned back and smiled at the position they were in. Both she and Eight blushed lightly.

"We're going back to Paradise. We have to drop off Sarah." Four replied, his smile vanishing.

"What? John, no! Let me-" Sarah protested, only to be cut off by Four.

"Sarah, your family's probably wondering where you are, they're probably already worried sick. Plus, we can't bring you along. Sarah, Social Services is probably already looking for you. You can't stay, Sarah."

Sarah finally conceded and for the rest of the journey, she was utterly quiet, only letting out the occasional sob.

The rest of the journey, thankfully, was uneventful, with Marina resuming her position against Eight and Ella asleep next to her, hugging her arm like a bolster.

Four turned around, his sapphire-blue gaze meeting Six's silver gray one. They didn't need to speak to understand what the other was thinking. _Should we question the guy now?_

_Yeah. Might as well. I'm bored to death here._

All of a sudden, Ella was present in their silent conversation.

_Good idea! All of us are awake now, and I swear, if I have to hear Marina think about 'how dreamy Eight's eyes are' one more time, I'm gonna go crazy!_

Four grinned. _I've been trying to ignore that too._

Six turned to the ex-Mog captive. "Alright, all formalities aside, who are you and why do you have memories of One, Sam and Malcolm?"

The boy met Six's fiery gaze and gulped noticeably. "Ah..." He hedged. "There's no easy way to put this... Fine. I'll just come right out and say it. My name is Adamus, but I prefer Adam. I... I'm a Mogadorian."

All the Garde looked outraged and a small storm was already brewing overhead. Four's palms were lit and Nine was making a growling sound deep in his throat. Eight looked as though he wanted to shapeshift into something, but was simply lacking space.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up! I defected from the cause! The Mog doctor, Dr. Anu, invented a way to relive the memories of a dead person, as long as they were fresh. They hooked me up to the machines and I spent three years in a coma, reliving One's memories. When I woke, I had changed. I see things from your view now. One is – was – a part of me. A piece of her seemed to come back when I sieved through her memories, and she'd stuck with me, advising me and encouraging me. Until... until..."

The unnamed boy choked up. A single tear trailed down his cheek and he sniffed, before furiously swiping away the drop of liquid.

"A few months ago, she started flickering in and out of existence, disappearing for large amounts of time. When she did appear, I could see through her like she was a ghost. She was fading. He memory was losing its hold. I returned to the Mog HQ to try and see if I could find a way to restore her, but I failed. She's been gone for so long, but I just can't get her out of my mind. I knew her whole life story and she knew mine. We were part of each other, literally."

Unconsciously, the Mog teen's fingertips lifted, and brushed his lips. His eyes shut in remembrance and he took a deep breath, composing himself.

The Garde was shocked and spellbound by the story, wanting to believe it, but finding it almost impossible. Yet, there was no way someone could be such a good actor, could they?

Ella was almost a hundred percent sure that the boy wasn't lying. Then again, being the youngest, she was also the most trusting.

Four, however, having felt the pain of betrayal before, as had most of the rest, was much more on edge. He was already scanning through Adam's thoughts and memories. After all, those couldn't lie.

After a few minutes, Four reentered the real world.

"He's telling the truth."

He turned to Adam. "Your dad's the Mog General and you dared to betray the cause? Nice. That took some serious guts. Anyway, onto more serious topics. You know Sam and Malcolm? Where are they? Was Sam alright? Where are the other Loric Allies?"

"Thanks. I assume you're Four? You are pretty famous you know. Especially around Mogadorian HQ. The first of the Garde to escape them alive. In answer to your questions, Yes, I know Malcolm. I guess I kind of know Sam. I helped Malcolm rescue him. I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they escaped the New Mexico base. Sam looked ok to me. And the last question, they're all dead, except for Malcolm."

The Garde sobered at the last answer, but Six and Four were still quite happy at the previous answers.

John felt a small grin creep across his face. Intruding upon Adam's mind again, Four stated: _One last thing._

_Shoot._ Adam replied mentally.

_You and One? Honestly?_

The ex-Mog blinked and his cheeks flamed, even though the conversation was just happening in his mind. _It was just one kiss! She was gonna disappear forever!_

Four grinned. It was nice not being the one that was teased all the time.

"By the way, I still have absolutely no idea who any of you are. Except Four over there."

"Right. So, that's Six over there. She was the first one to find me in Paradise." John was gesturing to a girl with raven locks, the tips of her hair blonde, showing the previous dye job. She had gray eyes and a calm expression. It was easy to see that she was the type that hid her emotions and feelings with no effort at all.

A demure looking girl with a mop of brown hair looked up shyly. "Hi. I'm Seven, but I go mainly by Marina."

The auburn haired girl beside Seven waved. "I'm Ten, but you can call me Ella. Before you ask, I came to Earth on another ship that arrived after the other Lorics'."

The confident looking dark haired boy with green eyes raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Eight."

The boy with long, shaggy black hair, or the boisterous one, as Adam had taken to calling him, said offhandedly, "I'm Nine. By the way, I still don't trust you, dude. I'll never trust a Mog, so deal."

"Nine..." Six's voice was dangerously low.

"Whoa, sweetheart! Fine! Welcome to the group." Nine grumbled reluctantly, obviously not meaning it.

Six nodded. "Better than outright hostility."

Seven was frowning. "Six, you're definitely _not _the trusting type. Remember Eight and Commander Sharma? What makes you think we can trust this guy?"

Six shrugged. "Four trusts him, that's enough for me. Despite all his idiocy, the guy's a good judge of character. Besides, Ella definitely trusts him too, and if _both _Telepaths trust him, he has to be alright."

Adamus looked grateful for the acceptance. "Thanks."

Nine was gagging in the driver's seat. "Ugh. You guys needa stop the ridiculous 'I trust you' thing. It's making me puke."

Nine was met with two very menacing glares for that statement.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending! I'm kinda bad at endings.**

**Trivia: (read carefully!) Who is Adamus's brother? **

**First one to answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. Blessings and Break Ups

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the replies to the trivia! First to answer was Venus5-Gryffindor, but the real answer I was looking for was given by Sam. After all, Adam doesn't truly have a brother! Ivan was adopted. **

**But in thanks for answering so fast, this chapter is dedicated to both Venus5-Gryffindor and Sam!**

**iheartReadWrite, Out!~**

**P.S. Read this chapter's trivia carefully? I really don't want any haters just 'cause I enjoy tricky questions... X)**

**Thanks!**

Six was glancing between John and Sarah. Whenever she her gaze met John's form, a slight shiver ran down her spine as she admired his rugged good looks. She realized that her developing feelings for that idiot were growing stronger by the day. She couldn't believe how badly she had fallen for the guy.

If Sarah hadn't been there when they saw each other again in the battle against Setrakus, Six would have kissed John.

_If only... _Sixlet her thoughts wander as she gazed at Four's handsome features.

Once they reached Paradise, John escorted Sarah as to her house, while the others got out to stretch their legs, cramped up from the long drive.

Right before Sarah left to return to her house, John grabbed her forearm and said, "We need to talk."

Sarah immediately knew from the tone of his voice that it was nothing good.

"Sarah, I understand that you're devastated over having to stay while we go gather the Garde, but it's for your own good. Also, I don't want to devastate you even more –I hate seeing you cry, Sarah- but I have to do this. I'm breaking this off, Sarah. We can't continue this relationship. It's too risky. For both of us. And I won't be able to bring you back to Lorien with me after this is done. I'm sorry."

Sarah nodded soundlessly, tears streaming in an endless flow down her cheeks. "And... I'm sorry, Sarah, but I've spent some time thinking and... I don't love you, Sarah. I never have. I was just... I don't know... I suppose in love with the normalcy you provided. I've thought it over and... It's Six I love."

Sarah gave him a weak attempt at a smile through her tears, murmuring, "I guess I actually knew all this all along. I just refused to listen to that voice telling me so."

John reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb, smiling gingerly. "And Sarah? Don't feel bad about this, but, I know it was you who called the FBI on me the other day. I've known you for too long to not know when you're lying. So... This breakup... It's for the best. Goodbye, Sarah. This is probably the last time I'll ever see you again."

Four pulled Sarah into a comforting hug and Sarah sniffled softly, burying her head in his chest. Four pulled away and pecked Sarah lightly on the forehead one last time.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Goodbye."

Sarah nodded wordlessly once again and John turned to go.

On the way back, Sarah suddenly cried out, "John! Wait!"

Four turned back and tilted his head questioningly. Sarah smiled a watery smile and said, "Go get her, John. Six is one lucky girl."

Four grinned and nodded, before waving then shoving his hands in his pockets. John turned and walked back to the Humvee, never looking back.

By the time John reached the others, they were back from their stretching. Although John wore a straight face, Six knew him well enough to understand the situation.

"Broke up?" She asked.

Four nodded. "Can't bring myself to keep dating her without feeling like I'm cheating. Anyway, I can't feel safe around her anymore, because I know for sure that she's the one who turned me in, even if she was just desperate. I forgive her and all, but the distrust will always be there. One last thing, I never loved her."

John's voice fell to a murmur. "It's you I love, Six."

Impulsively, Four turned and grabbed Six, pulling her close. He smashed his lips to hers. Six's body went rigid, her lips stiff on his. However, a few seconds later, she got over her shock and melted into Four's arms, kissing him back fiercely.

Both the Lorics had amazing lung capacity, so they didn't have to pull away for air for ages. When they did, however, both only took a deep breath before lip-locking again, their tongues pushing against each others.

Finally, the rest of the Garde and Adam got over their shock.

Nine groaned half-heartedly. "Seriously, Johnny? Stop the mush fest, will ya? This is officially rated PG-13 and need I remind you that we have a twelve year-old here? Either break it up or get a room!"

Four and Six broke away from each other, Six looking dazed and star struck, both blushing furiously with Four grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, man. Got a little carried away."

It was one of the few times in his lifetime that Four would ever apologise to Nine. Then again, he was pretty out of it, seeing as he just broke away from an amazingly distracting and passionate kiss with Six.

John waved his hand in front of Six's face. "Six? Six..?"

"God, John... Your kissing is amazing..." Six mumbled softly. But in the echo-y interior of the Humvee, everyone heard it.

Marina and Ella looked at Six like she was going mentally unstable, while Adam, Nine and Eight broke out into raucous laughter.

Six's cheeks coloured against her will, but she still glared defiantly at all the boys. "Shut up before I make you."

Eight and Adam stopped laughing abruptly, but Nine simply didn't have their common sense.

It resulted in a horrible thrashing ending with Nine have a broken nose, a bloodied lip, several bruises in the most unconventional places and a very obvious black eye.

John grinned. "That's my girl. So... Six, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Of course! You needed to ask?" Six screamed delightedly, causing the Garde to press their hands over their ears.

"Oww... Super hearing, remember?"

Eight glanced between John and Six. "First of all, who are you and what have you done to Number Six? Second, you are a freaking miracle, Number Four. I have never seen Six express so much emotion before. She totally puts up so many barriers it's like her emotions don't exist."

"I do not!" Six protested.

Everyone stared at her.

"Fine, fine. I am." Six grumbled. She turned and snuggled into Four and buried her face in his toned chest, effectively cutting off the conversation. John smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing her wavy black hair. Six looked up at the touch of his lips and Four smiled down at her, his smile inverting itself when he noticed the eye bags encircling her beautiful greyish-hazel eyes.

"How long have you not slept, Six? Staying up to guard again and not bothering to wake the other person supposedly on next shift?"

Six grinned sheepishly, her eyes reading: _You know me so well._ Four groaned in exasperation and told –well, actually commanded- her to sleep. Six once again snuggled into him and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Marina stared at Four with wide eyes. "You just ordered Six to do something and she actually followed." Seven stated. "You are a miracle worker, I swear." John shrugged and went back to playing with Six's raven locks.

**Trivia: (Please, read carefully,_ kind of_ a trick question) When was the first time Four thought that he was captured by a Mog and had no hope of escape?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right, sorry for being so slow guys!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to GothGirl69 for correctly answering the last question!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to Pittacus Lore (Jobie Hughes or James Frey)!**

**Enjoy!~**

After what seemed like hours and everyone's limbs were getting cramped from the ride, the Humvee shook forcefully and was knocked off the road into a ditch at the side. Eight groaned and rubbed his temple where it had hit the window when the car swerved.

"Nine!" Everyone complained. "What the hell?"

Nine held his hands up defensively. "Not me. Even I don't drive that recklessly."

Immediately, Six shot up from her position in Four's lap.

"Mogs." She hissed. "Everyone, out!"

They scrambled out of the armoured vehicle and turned, just as the Humvee exploded into a million shards of lethal shrapnel.

"Hit the ground!" Eight yelled.

Everyone dove down flat on the hard packed dirt seconds before the wave of deadly metal cut through the air above their heads, slicing of a lock of Marina's brown hair, flying wildly in the wind.

Four cursed.

"I thought we'd gotten away for a while. Just give us a damn break, won't you?" He yelled furiously at the advancing army of Mogs.

"Come on, Johnny boy. I for one value a good fight, don't you?" Nine smirked.

John rolled his eyes and groaned. The Mogs were reaching them already. Nine already had out his glowing red staff, while Four was brandishing his diamond dagger and wielding his impenetrable shield. Eight had transformed into a larger than life lion while Six had disappeared altogether. The ground was shaking with Adam's pent-up fury. It was no wonder. His father was leading the troops.

Seven was already preparing to heal anyone if need be, while Ella was trying to get into the minds of the Mogs and figure out their plans.

One glance at Ten and you could tell she was already feeling useless, and Marina really wanted to turn back and shake some sense into her , but she couldn't. Not with so many Mogs around, ready to attack, to kill, at the smallest command. She was far from useless. As the youngest of the Garde, she represented their long life and survival. In her own way, she was the pillar that sustained their mental strength.

The Mog commander shouted a command and the soldiers charged forward. Six leapt into action, a whirlwind of pure terror. She somersaulted over the heads of two unfortunate Mogs and slammed them together, knocking them unconscious before grabbing their swords and slicing their heads clean off, scattering the ashes.

"Two down, about a hundred to go." Six grimaced.

"Pessimist." John muttered.

Six glared. "If I weren't in love with you you'd be dead, Four."

"Stop arguing! Get your ass over here, Johnny!" Nine screamed, holding off the wave of Mogs.

Four sighed and ignited his flames, narrowing his Lumen to pinpricks of concentrated light, practically lasers. He slashed his swords of light, taking down the front line of Mogs easily, being able to extend and retract the reach of his swords at will.

Eight was teleporting behind enemy lines, pouncing out as a larger than life ferocious lion, dismembering the Mogs with practically no effort.

Nine sliced mercilessly at all within his reach, taking out a few Kraul.

BK had shapeshifted back into that gigantic armoured horned lizard, bowling down Mogs with every shake of his spiked head.

Just as it seemed they were winning, a horrendous scream pierced the air. John froze, his flames still licking his body. He would recognise that scream anywhere.

"Six!" He yelled, charging into the midst of the Mog troops, only to find his love dangling from the jagged toothed mouth of a large Piken.

Her face was frozen in an expression of terror, one never seen on Six's face before.

White hot fury coursed through his veins and his Lumen lit up again, narrowing to twin lasers again. He angled his lasers to the crowd of Mogs surrounding the enraged Piken, egging it on.

John's lasers ripped through the crowd of Mogs sending clouds of ash flying up into the air.

Anger temporarily vented, Four concentrated on communicating with the beast, encouraging it to release Six.

He could feel the anger radiating off the Piken's mind in waves, pulsing through his head. Broken flashes of the Piken's life flashed through his head. Being born, being collared, being cooped up in a cell too small for a creature half its size. Seeing friends and family break out of the miniscule jails, breathe a breath of air from the corridor the freedom and promptly keel over, dead. Feeling the freedom when let out of the cage, only to be locked up again, transported here, to fight to its doom.

Let the girl go. Four coaxed mentally. Turn on the Mogs. Fight your captors, the ones truly in charge of the torment you received, the hell hole you stay in.

He could feel the Piken's mood shifting, the pent up fury changing its target to the crowd around it.

Go. Attack th- Four's mental cajoling was cut off as he let out a yell of agony and collapsed to the hard dirt ground.

His shirt was ripped and in tatters.

He glanced at the Mogadorian dagger hilt protruding from his side. It had missed his stomach by centimeters.

In fact, he could have been holding the dagger between his arm and body, but there was too much blood.

He watched as scarlet dripped from the wound, pooling on the floor. Red washed over his vision from the pain and he heard was a voice -whose, he couldn't tell as pain was making it too hard to place voices- screaming his name.

He tried turning his head, but the searing flash of agony was too much.

Reaching down, he pulled the glowing blue dagger out, crying out at the sudden, though expected, rush of pain.

His palm automatically felt its way down to the wound blindly, placing it over the jagged, torn flesh, bleeding torrents, edges stained with blue.

He willed the wound to heal, and he could feel the familiar shiver down his spine as the legacy went to work. His body convulsed with the excessive pain the healing brought, although that soon subsided into a tingling as the flesh on either side of the wound fused together, forming a jagged line of rough skin at the site of injury. He had a feeling the scar wouldn't fade for quite some while, but he honestly didn't care.

He had more important things to worry about.

He ran over to Six's side, gently gathering her unconscious form in his arms, silently sending a message of thanks to the Piken for releasing her. The beast was now fighting its captors, giving the Garde time to escape. Although Adam, Marina and Ella weren't really hurt, Nine had a long, deep gash up his leg and he was clutching his arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle, and Eight was only semi-conscious, his clothes smoldering from a Mog cannon blast.

**Trivia: How old is Four in the Power of Six?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this chapter goes to NamesTen! The answer was Four was fifteen at first then had a birthday halfway through the book. (Sorry it's kinda tricky-ish…)**

**I just read the Fall of Five, (the real book), and omg I'm freaking out… In a bad way.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**So I'm gonna go on a rant for Fall of Five right now so if you don't want spoilers for the book, don't read this.**

**I can't believe it guys Eight dies! Eight. dies. And I honestly guessed the moment Five appeared….. Five's a traitor guys. A. TRAITOR. And Setrakus Ra wants Ella as his Mog heir/queen thing and I'm screaming right now and Five tries to drown Nine and he fractures Six's skull and he stabs Eight THROUGH THE HEART! He also puts Ella and John into some dream coma thing and then the Mogs kidnap Ella and John has to choose between going after Ella or saving Malcolm….. omg why Five? Why? Why do this to your own kind?**

**OK RANT OVER FOR NOW….. Sorry….**

**Oh, and this fic will continue on as a totally unrelated, ignoring Fall of Five fic. I will just studiously ignore that the Fall of Five ever happened.**

After managing to buy a truck with one of Henri's fake ICs, they drove to Nine's rooftop mansion in Chicago, which chanced to be nearby. They needed a place to rest and train in peace, after all.

When they reached, John left the amazed group wowing over Nine's palatial home to lay the still unconscious Six on one of the guest bedrooms to rest. He himself had healed her injuries.

As he laid her down to rest, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his lower torso. He groaned and sat heavily down on one of the chairs in the room, shocked at the unexpected pain. When Marina came in later to check on Six, she saw John sitting in one corner, clutching his lower torso.

"What's wrong?" After all, she was the injury expert as she had her healing Legacy the longest.

"Not sure." Four grunted. "Pain started up as soon as the adrenaline wore off."

Seven frowned and pressed a hand to his dagger wound, probing the injured area. Then she shook her head and sighed. "I honestly don't understand how you didn't felt the pain, Four. You realise you have at least two broken ribs? They probably shattered on impact with the dagger."

Four sighed. "Can you heal them? I'll probably stop halfway from the pain of the bones mending themselves."

Seven placed her hands on the scar, feeling the icy tingle down her spine. John's face turned white and he bit down hard enough on his lip to make it bleed in an effort not to scream as his ribs kneaded themselves together.

"There. Done. But you'd better rest up. It's not fully healed. I just did all I could. Anyway, I'd better go check on Nine and Eight. You may be the most injured out of all of us, except Six, but the rest are in a pretty bad shape as well."

Marina stood and left the room.

Four stood wearily and made his way to Six's bedside. He dragged a chair over and sat down, gripping Six's hand. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, Six's hand pressed to his cheek.

Out in the living room of Nine's sky palace, Marina entered only to see Nine slumped on a couch, blood dripping from the long deep gash up his leg, his arm in an awkward position.

Eight was collapsed on the floor, his shirt shredded to pieces, allowing Marina to see the horrific burn on his chest due to Mog cannon fire. Ella was by Nine's side, trying frantically to stop the bleeding while Bernie Kosar had wandered into the room where Four and Six were recovering, to check on his precious master.

Marina decided to attend to Eight first, seeing as Nine would probably hold out longer with Ella staunching the bleeding. She ran up to Eight, her hands pressing against the burn. Again she felt the familiar tingling rushing down her spine to her fingers, soothing the ragged, burnt skin and slowly returning it to its usual copper tone. After Eight's breathing eased and his body lost some of its tension, Marina headed over to Nine, pressing her fingers to his wound. Even though Nine's injury wasn't anywhere near as bad as the others, it had been caused by a Mog sword, and those were potentially lethal. Slowly but surely, the edges of the wound closed up, fusing together to repair the wound, leaving nothing but a barely noticeable thin white scratch. She started work on his arm, causing him to writhe involuntarily as his bones kneaded together.

Seven heaved a sigh of relief and sunk into the nearest armchair, drained from using her Legacy so much in such a short period of time. Soon, her eyelids drooped and she fell into a restless sleep.

Back in Six's recovery room, John was asleep with his head resting in his arms, his right hand pressing Six's to his cheek.

As Six stirred, her eyelids opening slowly, she almost immediately became aware of the presence by her side. Her first thought was to immediately attack the person, but her instincts told her not to. So, she opened her eyes fully and looked down, realising it was Four. She smiled. Thankfully she didn't attack him. She took in the short cropped hair that she had 'styled' herself. It had grown out into wavy dark blonde locks again, though admittedly much shorter than before.

She decided he looked nice this way and really didn't want to change his hairstyle.

She did a mental pat down on her body, wondering what had happened to all the wounds she had received from the Piken. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up here. After taking in Four exhausted look and his haggard expression, she realized that he must've healed all her injuries.

She knew they would have been fatal if they hadn't been healed. And she knew they wouldn't be easy to heal. No wonder he was so tired.

Her heart suddenly swelled with a completely different feeling from the anger and vengeance she was used to. It confused her and took her completely by surprise, but after a few moments, she realized it was love. For Four, for John, for the boy who saved her life and stole her heart, coaxing it back to life.

Gazing down at Four asleep by her bedside, she grinned and turned on her side, her other hand, the one not pressed up against his cheek, reaching over and running her fingers through his silky blonde locks. For the first time since Katarina died, she felt whole, like her heart had softened and finally allowed in feelings other than fury and the need for revenge. It was amazing, the effect he had on her, the calm one, the collected one, but above all, the unemotional one.

As she studied Four's face, she noticed that it was paler than usual, and whenever he fidgeted in his sleep, hitting a spot on his torso, he grimaced subconsciously. She knew immediately he was injured, and her instincts told her he was injured because of her being unfocused for a second and being attacked by that Piken. Her heart clenched every time his face contorted in pain.

Then Four began to stir, shaking his head like Six running her fingers through his hair was ticklish, which it probably was. He finally lifted his head, his dark sapphire eyes blinking sleepily, his hair mussed from Six playing with it.

Six thought he looked utterly cute and innocent, completely unlike an alien on the run from the FBI and other hostile extraterrestrials. As he sat up, his chest hit the bed frame and he let out a soft yelp. It seemed like he just chanced to hit the injured area.

Annoyed, he pulled off his shirt, temporarily forgetting that Six was in the room. When his shirt came off, he probed the injured area, and Six gasped. Wow. Four was H.O.T.

Four looked up and suddenly remembered that Six was in the same room.

"Damn!" He cursed, blushing furiously. Six was alternating between staring at the long deep scar the colour of dried blood and not-so-subtly ogling Four's toned chest. She also noticed the sheen of blue surrounding the scar tissue, proving that it had been a Mog dagger that had stabbed him.

"What happened?" She breathed. Four followed her gaze and pressed his hand over the scar, blocking her view. "It's nothing." He denied, avoiding her gaze.

"John Smith! Don't you dare tell me that's nothing! A scar like that, and you say it's nothing? To make matters worse, that was caused by a Mog dagger! What other injuries do you have?" Six demanded.

Four chuckled at her outburst. "Well, it's nice to know you have feelings and that you care about me." He teased, before turning somber. "But seriously, I'm ok. It just looks bad. I didn't have time to heal the scar in the battle just now."

"Then why did you keep wincing in your sleep just now?"

"You were watching me sleep? That's kinda creepy, Six."

"Not my fault you had my hand in a vice grip and I couldn't move. Now answer the question."

Four grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, I was wincing 'cause my ribs are broken, ok? The impact from the dagger smashed them."

Six winced, imagining the pain John must've been in, and was still in now. She knew how he felt on a first-hand basis.

John flinched in pain as he tried to assess the damage to his ribs. Six rolled over on the bed and twisted her body, kissing Four full on the lips in sympathy. Four grinned and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Finally breaking away to breathe, Six rested her head on John's chest, mindful of his injury. Before she knew it, the steady beat of John's heart against her cheek and the exhaustion of the previous fight overtook her, and her eyelids drooped, lulled to sleep.

**Trivia: Why dd Marina and Adelina spend so long in one place? What happened to their gems from Lorien?**


End file.
